Valentines Plans
by CoDeBrEaKeRs
Summary: emmett wants 2 celebrate valentines


It was valentines, our family usually never cares about this kind of celebration, but since Renesmee joined the family we seemed to celebrate every single holiday.

I saw the way she and Jacob spend there time together. Renesmee made chocolates for Jacob and he gave her a puppy. I chuckled _'Awww sweet, young, imprinted love, how sweet.' _It looked fun. So I thought I should celebrate valentines with Rose too.

I went upstairs and went to our room. Rose was reading the weekly magazine on the bed. I sat at her side.

"Hey Rose!"

"What do you want Emmett?" she answered. I guess she was annoyed that I bothered her reading. But I had a great idea, so I ignored that thought.

"Let's celebrate valentines!"

"What?"

"Va-len-tines!"

"Why?"

I hesitated. "I'm not sure but it looks fun. Anyway Nessie and Jacob are doing it."

"What did they do?"

"Nessie gave Jacob chocolates."

"We can't eat Em."

"Jacob gave her a puppy."

"Emmett, I already hate a wolf. What makes you think I would like a _puppy_?" she eyed me.

"Oh right. Then what should we do?"

"Beats me, it was your idea anyway."

Then she went back to her reading. I was not about to give up though.

"Ok I have another idea, let's have a cooking competition!"

She looked up her beautiful eyes stared at me. Then she finally said "Sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"Let's cook up some chocolates and see whose chocolate tastes better."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we can't taste."

"I know, that's why were gonna make Jacob and Nessie taste our cooking."

"Ok. But what's the catch?"

"Hmmm. How bout the car you've been wanting?"

"No. That's too normal. How bout this, you have to go everywhere with only your underwear on for a full week."

"What?! Ugh.. Ok. Well I want us to go fish hunting together."

"What the hell? Why would you want to fish hunting anyway?"

"I dunno. I wanna try. Who knows we'll meet some female mermaids there."

And with that a loud smash could be heard outside the house.

"Deals off"

"Hey, hey babe. You know I was kidding. Ok never mind about sushi hunting. I want something else."

"What?" she answered with irritation. Man I've slipped. She won't cool of. _'Oh well'_

"Don't be mad. Ok how bout this. If I win you forgive me."

"Fine."

LET THE COOKING BEGIN!

Everyone was at the kitchen. Wanted to see how it turns out. Edward set the timer. Rose started to get to work. She seemed to know what she was doing. Then I realized what was she reading inside weekly magazine. It was a chocolate recipe.

'_Oh crap'_ I thought to myself.

Rose seemed to notice my worried face. She smiled smugly.

'_Ok, Emmett get a grip. You can do anything! Remember you're awesome!' _I thought to myself. But I know that the thought is only to get my mojo back.

Edward laughed to himself. Then he said "You should think better than that Emmett. Cause that certainly doesn't help." The others were confused.

'_Oh shut up'_ I pulled myself together. I rolled my sleeves and start to mixed things together. I don't know what was I doing actually. I relied on my scent. I mixed everything that smelled edible enough.

"Nice try." Comment Edward.

Alas, the time was up. Rose gave her batch first. Jacob and Nessie seemed to like it. Rose smiled. Pleased with herself.

'_Oh crap, crap, crap. I'm going to have to walk around with my undies for a week. Darn, I'm done for it!'_

It was time for my batch. They both hesitate and looked at it as it was a disgusting dead animal or something.

"Oh c'mon! I know it's not appealing as Rose's, but it's not like your going to die because of it." after answering, I hesitate and looked at Alice. "Their not going to die right?"

"I'm not sure." She answered playfully.

"Ok, Nessie, let me try this _thing_ before you do." Jacob told Nessie.

"But if your going to try it, I want it to."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Umm guys? It's not like your committing suicide of anything. It's just my food." I said feeling a bit offended.

Jacob sighed. "That's the problem. It's because it is _your food_ it would feel like committing suicide."

They all laughed.

Then they finally took a bit……… then fainted.

"Nessie?! Jacob?!" Bella shouted impatiently.

"Carlisle do something!" Edward said while touching Nessie's forehead.

Carlisle examine them. Then said. "I think they have food poisons."

"Oh my. Emmett, please do not cook again." Esme said while touching my arm.

"Yes, _please._" Edward said.

"Alice! You said it wasn't a problem! This is your fault." I accused.

"How is this Alice's fault?" Question Jasper.

"Yeah Emmett. How is this my fault. I said I wasn't sure and it was true. Since I can't see them both. It your fault for not remembering that very clear detail. You made your own assumption that it was '_no problem'_. So it's clearly your fault." Alice explained.

Ok that was pretty stupid.

Several moments everything was back to normal. Good thing Jacob and Nessie are both out of the ordinary. So they healed quickly

They were both still lightheaded. Then Jacob said "I think we all know who wins."

Everyone laughed. I went to the room. Rose fallowed. I sat on the bed and Rose held up a pair of my underwear.

"Ready to wear your underwear babe?"

"Ugh!"

"What's wrong? It was your idea anyway." She came to sit beside me and pat my arm. Despite the whole thing, I know she cared.

"I know."

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad about the underwear thing."

"Then what?"

"I'm mad cause I lost. That means you won't forgive me." I looked into her eyes.

She was speechless. Then she smiled at me, then she hugged me, then she kissed me.

"I forgive you. You stupid monkey."

"Really?"

"Yes." She hugged me again, then sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you to Rose. Happy valentines."

"Yeah. Happy valentines. It was the best valentines every. I feel bad for Nessie. Not so much for the wolf though. No more crazy ideas fr now, okay?"

"Hahaha, ok. It was our first valentines you know?"

"I know. Hey, but your not going back on your word right? I mean your still going to wear you underwear right tomorrow?"

I shut silent.

"Emmett?"

"Rose, I have and idea….."

Rose rolled her eyes "Here we go again!"


End file.
